Red-tainted secrets
by sa-shii-mi
Summary: AU. Orphan Ciel Phantomhive is bought by Sir Kelvin alias 'Father' and employed in the latter's shop. A strange shop where he meets various orphans and specifically Sebastian Michaelis. What does the red-eyed raven hide? And what lies beneath the 'Father' 's strange behaviour? Previously called 'The Noah Shop'. Might end up being rated as M, but no CxS romance planned. For now.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at writing a fic. Usually I have ideas but can't put them into words soon... But this time the plot bunnies got me! Kiddin'? I just dreamt about it :) anyway, please be indulgent when you read and tell me if there are mistakes (English isn't my mother tongue so there'll be some ;))**_

_**so the chapter now:**_

_**Well, uhm, this is something like a prologue... The actual plot is not yet there. But well, I know it's a bit dark and plain, anywaaaay, if you review, I might give you virtual sashimi ;) **_

_**bye**_

_**~Sashimi**_

**Chapter 1: 12 Steps**

_They hadn't known._

_Actually no one knew besides his parents. That there was a secret room behind the closet of his room. _

_He was shaking. _

_He had seen red. Too much red. _

_This colour, once loved because it was what reminded him of his aunt An, was now feared. Because it spurted out of his mother. Because it made her cry out in pain . He shuddered because of the scene that replayed in his mind. His eyes were burning because of the the tears that were threatening to fall. But he couldn't cry. His father had said that he had no reason to cry. His father. For the boy he was a hero. After carrying him to his bedroom and after putting him in the secret room, the man had hugged him with his strong and comforting arms and had whispered in his ear : "Everything is going to be alright. I'll chase the mean men out of the house and I'll save your mom. And tomorrow when you wake up, we'll buy your birthday cake, your favorite one, from the 'Gabriel' bakery. And we'll invite An, and Lizzy. Now, I have to go kick those burglars's asses and save mum! (He chuckled softly but it didn't sound happy.) I'm coming back soon. I promise, my Ciel, so don't cry.' The tall man hugged his son again but tighter and smiled. He kissed the boy on his forehead and ruffled his hair. Ciel pouted a bit but trusted his dad, even if deep in his inner self he knew that his father pretending._

_Because his lips were trembling even if they were turned upwards. _

_Because his hands were shaking. _

_Because his eyes, full of determination, were a swirl of sadness and fear for his loved ones._

_Deep inside Ciel knew... But he wanted to trust. After bidding him a good night, the man closed the door of the secret place silently. And at that moment, Ciel caught a last glimpse of his father, his hero who was going to save his mother._

_But very soon, the confidence, that had been emanating from his father, vanished. The young boy started being scared of the dark. He couldn't see anything but he felt as if cold, oh so cold hands were lingering on his back. The imaginary being these hands belonged to sucked up all the air from his lungs. Ciel was sweating even if it was so cold. The kid only wanted to get out of his sticky clothes and to take a hot bath. This image made him relax, and despite his adrenaline rush, his eyelids fell shut and the boy drifted away, dreaming of cakes, promises and red flowers. _

_Then, after what seemed like hours , the child woke up. _

_He thought that by then , all the mean men had for sure been handed over to the police and that his parents were certainly waiting downstairs for him to wake up. _

_The blue-eyed boy decided to walk out of the room and see what was going on in the kitchen. _

_He imagined his parents sitting in the kitchen, smiling at him as he came into view, asking him if he had slept well and wishing him a happy birthday. They'd hug him and he'd pout while crossing his arms and while saying 'I'm an adult now'. _

_The adults would laugh and ruffled his hair like always. He told himself that this scene would be awaiting him, because that's what his father had promised. _

_But what if it wasn't as nice and rosy as what he'd imagined? _

_The boy shook his head._

_It would be like he'd been told! His dad had promised! And everybody knows that promises can't be broken._

_Ciel inhaled deeply._

_And went on to his destination._

_He walked down the hall ..._

_climbed down the stairs..._

_1 step..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

_11..._

_12..._

_He walked silently to the kitchen door, wanting to scare his parents for fun ..._

_He pushed the door open ..._

_Opened his mouth in order to loudly yell 'Booh!' _

_But he never let it out._

_Because the sight that met his eyes was nothing like what he had expected... _

- End of Chapter One -

**-A/N 2 :**

**So, hope you liked it.**

_**I wrote this on my phone so it's not nicely done. Moreover, it's unbeta-ed ewww... *laugh***_

_**so please REVIEW and you'll get SASHIMI! :D **_

_**XXXX **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_

_**Sooo, I let a cliffie, on purpose... No, I kid, actually I had no plan, I just wrote and there I thought 'okay this sounds like a good ending' * laugh***_

_**Anyway, I saw a typo in Ch.1 but I'm too lazy to correct it :P **_

_**And thanks, promocat, for your review! okay, some might say that one review is nothing, but I'm feeling happy and it motivates me :)**_

_**So, let's see if I still have some inspiration...**_

**Chapter Two: Ridiculous**

"Well, boy, we're there. It's the place where you gonna work and sleep.", said a man to the young teen next to him.

He knelt down in front of the boy and continued, with his index pointed on the boy's chest:

"Listen, boy, if you screw up here, I'll make your life a hell. Got that?"

Said boy nodded slightly, not caring about the warning.

He eyed the signboard on which was written 'The Noah Shop', boredly.

The older man pushed him further towards the front door of the shop.

When they entered the shop, the bells above the door tinkled. The store gave off a welcoming feeling. Bright lights illuminated every spot of the store, and a smiling man was standing just in front of them, as if he had been expecting them.

Ciel looked at the shop owner. The man must have been in his forties. He had wrinkles, the ones people with a nice life had. He was also a tad round, which made him look even more cheerful. His hair, light brown, was parted in the middle and abundant. On his slightly hooked nose was a pair of round eyeglasses. Big, expensive rings were adorning his hands and his clothes also seemed expensive. And of course, there was his, idiotic, as Ciel thought, beaming smile.

The man stretched his arms out in a welcoming posture:

"Ah, I've been waiting for you!", the man said.

_'He__looks__like__he's__been__standing__here__like__a__dog__for__hours.__Idiot.'_, Ciel thought, rolling his left eye, as his right eye was covered with a black worn-out eye-patch.

But he didn't say anything.

The shop owner looked at Ciel with sparkling eyes.

"Ooh, you must be Ciel, right? I so have been looking forward to meet you." He stopped talking, hoping for the blue-eyed boy to answer. When he noticed that the young teen didn't intend to, he hastily added:

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kelvin and I'm the owner of this shop." He shot his big, calloused hand towards the indifferent boy.

The boy still didn't move. The man that had brought him, gave him a small push.

The boy slightly stumbled a step towards the round man and firmly shook his hand.

With his usual cold and noble voice he answered: "Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you, Mister Kelvin." He then let go of the man's hand and discreetly rubbed his hand on his used trousers.

The cheery shop owner, who, in Ciel's eyes, looked absurd because he was acting like a high school girl, laughed and said, blushing:

"Oh but you know, here, all the kids call me 'father'. You can also call me that."

He looked at Ciel, hope clearly written on his face.

The boy arched his eyebrow and answered,, with a despising look:

"I think that won't be necessary, _**Mister**____**Kelvin**_."

The shop owner whimpered a bit at the young boy's rejection. But he quickly replied: "Oh, I understand. It's okay, I mean, Sebby also refuses to call me that. It's understandable, you had a father before so..." But he was harshly interrupted by the boy's cold tone: "Enough." (Ciel expected a hit on the back of his head but his seller was also tired of that strange adult.)

Kelvin looked at Ciel and was taken aback by the scowl that adorned the beautiful child's face.

He grew nervous and frantically moved his hands: "A-ah, sorry, I didn't want to... ah, s-sorry." His hands were pressed in a praying manner, like cute girls do, except that he wasn't a girl and that he wasn't cute.

The blue-eyed boy fought the urge to roll his eyes again. He really wanted to tell the ridiculous adult to fuck off, but he knew that if he did, the guy, Francis or something like this, standing next to him would kill him. So he just shrugged, with the 'I don't fucking care'-look plastered on his face.

After the shop owner's absurd display, a heavy silence settled down in the entry.

Francis, fed off with the other adult's behaviour, decided to put an end to this. His deep, rough voice chased the silence away when he berked: "So, how much do I get?"

"Oh, uhm, well he's quite p-pleasing to the eye, i-isn't he? H-he'll surely attract a lot of customers.", answered the other adult.

Francis said in a dangerously low voice, cleary annoyed by his client: "..pay?"

"Uhm, I'd prefer to t-talk about the price in my office...", stammered the round man, fidgeting.

"Listen, Kelvin, I don't have the damn time for that. I have other deliveries in the back of my van, and I want them to fuckin' stay alive 'till they are with their new masters, do you get that? So give me my fucking money _right__now_!" Francis had almost yelled the last words, which made the bespectacled man flinch.

Ciel was watching the scene with disgust. He hated the two men in front of him. One was selling kids to old perverted men and the other was one of this sick buyers.

_'And this asshole wants to be my master. Ha! I'll teach him that no one is the master of a Phantomhive, and surely not this sick joke of a man.'_

During the time he was mulling about what he would do to the round guy, the adults had settled for a price. Something round 5000 pounds. The worst, in Ciel's eyes, was that the old freak didn't even blink when he had to give such an amount of money. He even looked _**happy**__,_Ciel noted, happy like a child that could get the toy of its dreams, even if it meant to give lots of money for it.

_'Sick. I have to get out of here as soon as possible.'_

Then he noticed that the seller came back in his direction. For the second time during the evening, he lowered himself to Ciel's level. And once again he whispered in the boy's ear :"You screw up, you die, 'kay?"

Then he opened the door of the empty shop and entered the cold and dark alley, ready to sell other children.

Ciel looked at his retreating back for a while but was brought back to reality by a soft cough coming from the round man.

The beautiful boy turned around, looking at the man like he was a bug, which he actually was in the sold boy's mind.

Kelvin smiled shyly and offered the young teen his hand:

"Let's meet the other children, hm?"

-End of Chapter Two-

_**A/N 2:**_

_**Heeey folks, so what did you think about it? I thought it was kinda long and there's still not lots of things happening but I don't wanna rush things. **_

_**Anyway, want to give me some advice on how I could do it better? Then PM me or review! :)**_

_**I'm sorry, I still don't have a beta (not that I tried looking for one ^^;) so mistakes are surely in there andd there may be words that aren't even English.**_

_**You know very well that reviews will always be welcomed and always be rewarded with a virtual sashimi! :D**_

_**Weeeell, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I corrected most of the mistakes but this stupid site won't keep the good version... so, sorry if something's bad :)**

Chapter Three:

Ciel didn't take the offered hand. Of course not, because grabbing it would mean that he accepted to rely on someone. And a Phantomhive would never rely on anyone.

The shop owner smiled. Ciel shivered because he was sure that he' also seen a blush on the man's face. The man then lead the boy through the shop.

The shop itself didn't really look special. It sold washing products, food, school material, books and toys, just like a plain normal supermarket. If the shop hadn't been situated in a creepy alley of a dangerous part of the city, Ciel would almost have mistaken for a normal shop. _Almost. _If he hadn't just been sold to the shop.

'Nobody buys _kids_ for 5 grands... and nobody hires under-aged people.', Ciel thought. he frowned in disgust.

The round man in front of him hummed a children' song that sounded like the 'Tom the piper' song. Ciel rolled his eye _again_, feeling that if the man didn't stop being ridiculous, he'd hit him.

Suddenly Kelvin stopped, making Ciel almost crush into his back. Ciel shifted slightly to see why they weren't going further. It was because of the wooden door in front of them. The man in front of Ciel drew a key from his pocket and opened the door.

Behind the door were stairs leading to the 2nd floor. The two mounted the stairs and arrived in front of another locked door, similar to the first they'd gone through. When this one was also unlocked, Ciel heard loud 'thumps' and a dark _something _running in their direction.

Instinctively, the eye-patch wearing boy ducked. But Kelvin wasn't fast enough, so he was knocked over by the _something _that actually was a girl who was squealing:

"Father! You're back! I missed you so much!"

For a fraction of a second, Ciel could see annoyance and barely hidden disgust on said 'Father''s face. But this expression was quickly replaced by a smile that didn't even go to his eyes. This man was getting, in Ciel's opinion, weirder by the second. Kelvin ruffled the girl's auburn hair and laughed:

"Freckles, I already told you not to jump on me like that! You almost knocked me out there!". Then his voice got slightly rougher as he continued: "And you surely scared your new brother, Ciel!"

Freckles stood up, helped her 'father' up and looked at the slightly shorter boy. Ciel couldn't see very well as the entrance of the room was not well lit, but he could still see why the man had called the tomboy 'Freckles'.

Her face was full of spots. but that wasn't the most surprising trait of her face. In fact, the right side of her face, slightly covered by her shoulder-lenght hair, was completely scarred. Ciel immediately guessed that the scars had been inflicted by something that burned.

To the boy's annoyance, 'Freckles' started looking at him with round eyes that showed how curious she was. After inspecting him from tip to toe (Her gaze staying most on the time glued to his eyepatch), she stretched her hand out and smiled:

"Hey, I'm Freckles."

Ciel looked at her, feeling a scowl form on his face.

'I can hear the pity in her voice!', he thought angrily.

Still, not able to shake off his old manners, he took her hand and murmured something like "Ciel."

When an awkward silence settled down, Kelvin broke the connection between the two kids by holding Freckles' hand in a firm grip. The burned girl's body stiffened. She gave the shop owner a frightened look, but quickly lowered her head to stare at the ground when she felt the grip tightening.

The newcomer observed the whole scene, and although something in his inner self wanted to help the girl, only to show his already strong dislike for the large man, he decided to let them think that he didn't care.

But seeing that Kelvin didn't move anymore, Ciel coughed lightly, not wanting to stay in the cold corridor. The chubby man quickly looked in the blue-eyed boy's direction, smiling as if Ciel was a magnificent creature. A sweat bead rolled down the older man's face which forced Ciel to repress a sound of disgust.

Looking at the bespectacled man, he asked coldly: "Are you going to introduce me to the others or are we going to stand in this freezing corridor for another hour?"

The man, taken aback by the boy's tone, shook his head furiously and stammered: "N-no, let's-s go." He blushed a last time in Ciel's direction and the went further down the corridor. Then another wooden door was opened and suddenly Ciel was overflowed by a bright light and a wave of warm air.

When his eye had accustomed itself to the light, Ciel saw a teenager, around seventeen, who was juggling with 5 colored balls. Though they hadn't been overly silent when they had entered the room, the teen didn't notice them, probably too absorbed by his game.

Ciel took in the appearance of the older kid. the young man was, to Ciel's displeasure, a good 40 cm taller than him. He had orange, shoulder-length hair like Freckles but in his hair were two woven strands of pearls. Some of his hair hid his forehead in a stylish way. The guy also had sharp canines that could be seen through his lips that were parted because of his concentration. The eye patch-wearing teen would have labeled him as a plain normal teenager if it hadn't been for the redhead's right hand. This one was solely made of bones and was moving perfectly and fluidly as it caught the colored balls again and again.

To catch the still obvious teen's attention, Kelvin coughed like Ciel had done a little while ago. The cough made 'Skeleton Hand', as Ciel had already named him, jump , making all the balls fall on the ground. One of the balls rolled to Ciel's feet.

The older teen followed the ball with his eyes and finally noticed the 'intruders'. He smiled, though sadness could be seen in his eyes, and said in a respectful tone:

"Hello Father. How are you?"

He then bowed slightly, which made Ciel raise an eyebrow. But, when he cast a look at the fat man standing next to him, he was a bit taken aback by the lack of surprise and the huge superiority painted on the large man's face.

'There's definitely something wrong with the fat man...', Ciel thought. Once again his thoughts were disrupted, but this time by the other teen boy's voice.

"Father, who might this child be? Another addition to our family perhaps?"

The 'Father' smiled, and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder, which made the boy flinch:

"Yes, he'll be a part of our family from now on."

The blue-eyed boy's anger rose at this statement. He had been really clear about not wanting to be the man's 'son'. His mouth ached to tell the man to fuck off but decided against it because it wouldn't help him escape. After all, if he wanted to gain their trust, he knew that the best way maybe wasn't to speak to them as if they were lowly creatures.

He only sighed and looked at the older teen:

"Ciel Phantomhive. And you are...?"

The redhead grinned at him, which made him look like a fox, and shook the dark-blue-haired boy's hand like Freckles and Kelvin. With his skeleton hand. The sensation Ciel felt when his fingers were squeezed by the bones wasn't pleasing but Ciel didn't show it. Because a Phantomhive didn't fiddle over such trivial things. Moreover, the teen didn't seem as weird as the shop owner, so his presence was okay.

"I'm Joker." Oh well, the name suited him. Joker was about to continue their presentations but he was abruptly cut by Kelvin.

"Let's meet the others." The harsh tone the man had used made Ciel and Joker look at him. Ciel was sure that what he saw was jealousy. Though he couldn't find a reason for this.'Oh well, that's the creep for you.', he shrugged.

He then was led, with Joker and Freckles at his side, to a huge living room. Strangely, or not that much anymore, there weren't any windows.

Ciel didn't listen to the forth introduction of the evening. instead he observed the occupants of the room. There were two small kids, Wendy and Peter, a huge guy called Jumbo, a girl with black curls, Beast, who sat next to Dagger, a guy who was nearly drooling over her. Then, on a chair, sat, curled up, a white-haired boy with a strange skin, Snake, who was listening to a flamboyant redhead laying on the carpet; The redhead, Grill...or was it Grell?, had a creepy grin that could make the Cheshire cat die of envy.

When Ciel thought the introductions were done, he caught sight of a tall youth clad in black. Said teen was facing the fireplace, reading a book, which was surely why he hadn't noticed the newcomer's presence yet.

'Father' called him, wanting Ciel to meet all of his 'family' members. The black-haired teen turned around and gave them a bored look. Ciel's thoughts froze immediately. The young man had black hair, with longer bangs framing his slightly tanned skin. His traits, and his overall appearance, were the embodiment of perfection. His nose was straight, his lips full but not feminine and his eyes beautiful. But what made Ciel freeze wasn't the godly beauty of the other, it was the color of his eyes: _Red. Red like blood. Like the blood that had covered the kitchen floor's entirety. On that night_.

Ciel trembled but tried to force his mind out of his horrible memories.

The red-eyed teen stood up from the carpet and asked in a deep, silky but monotonous voice: "Yes, ?"

Ciel thought at first that it was odd that he called him like that as all the others seemed to call him 'Father'. But then he remembered that Kelvin had told him about the 'son' that didn't want to call him Father.

"Well, Sebastian, it seems that you were too absorbed by your book that you didn't notice us. So, please introduce yourself to Ciel, our new member."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This isn't a long chapter and there isn't a lot of action. It's not beta-ed...**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think of this/ if there are mistakes (which means: Drop off a review or a PM ).**

**Sash'**

**Ps: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and story +!**

**Chapter Four: The room mate**

"Well, Sebastian, it seems that you were too absorbed by your book that you didn't notice us. So, please introduce yourself to Ciel, our new member."

Said teen looked right into Ciel's eyes, his red pools glowing, though no emotion was displayed in them. He approached the shorter newcomer and halted right in front of him. His right hand stretched out and his deep, silky voice resounded:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel was still lost and paralysed by the ruby eyes that reminded him of the night that changed his whole life. After a while, he snapped out of his trance, scolding himself mentally for having such a stupid behaviour, and he grabbed the hand. His eyebrow arched when he noticed that the raven wore white cotton gloves.

He answered the greeting with the same indifferent tone the raven had used. His blue eye, though, bore through the blood-red eyes, until he felt a large palm squeeze his shoulder.

Ciel turned around, already knowing who the shameless person who'd dared touching him was. The boy's voice was cold and distant when he turned around:

"Yes, Mr. Kelvin? What is it?"

Said adult looked away, intimated by the disgusted look he received, and blushed again. Ciel shuddered at that, and the disgust and annoyance he felt towards the man rose again.

"Uhm, it's getting late and you have to wake up early tomorrow because I have to show you the ropes of my business, so I thought it'd be a good idea to bring you to your room..."

As the man talked to the other occupants of the room, Ciel picked up a slightly disgusted and domineering tone that Kelvin hadn't used with him:

"You guys go to bed now, there'll be a lot of work tomorrow.- Once again his voice changed slightly, subdued now, making Ciel wonder if the man was a lunatic- "And you, Sebastian... You can take that book with you but don't forget that you have a lot of orders to fulfil tomorrow."

After that, he was led through other corridors, as dark and creepy as the rest of the place, and passed a slightly opened door. Though the opening he saw a few iron bunk beds covered with old, used blankets. Ciel had guessed that he'd be sleeping in a bedroom similar to this one.

Well, he'd guessed wrong.

When the former aristocrat expected to be pushed into the room where everybody else headed to, he was held back by Kelvin's fat, calloused hand. The man looked at him, presumably completely flabbergasted to see him follow the group of teens. He spoke up:

"My dear Ciel... I can't make you sleep in such a room..."

Ciel frowned at that. Damn, the 'Father' was getting more and more creepy.

"And why is that?" he said, his voice cold and despising.

Of course, he didn't want to sleep with those insignificant lesser people, but this excuse of an adult was really annoying him with his suspicious behaviour. And that was why he asked this although he'd normally think it'd be obvious that he'd get a separate room.

Kelvin started to blush again, and stuttered a bit in a soft and shy voice:

"Uhm, well, I thought..."

Ciel felt hatred spread in his chest. It wasn't the hot and burning kind of hatred; it was the icy and stronger one.

_'I already want to kill that piece of trash.'_ he thought.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer." he snapped in a dry tone, his eyes completely void of any kind of emotions.

He'd figured out that the shop owner found happiness if he could extract an emotion, whichever it was, from the blue eyed boy. And Ciel could not allow that.

"I-I thought that – the man started fidgeting – you had more worth than those lowlifes... I'm sure you'd prefer to live in a better place, surrounded by better people and a better environment..."

Ciel rolled his eye and scoffed:

"Whatever."

The short teen started walking again, setting the chubby adult into motion. The latter paced in front of Ciel, leading the way.

After a few silent moments, they turned to the right and walked through a much cleaner corridor.

The atmosphere was still as creepy and shady as in the other parts of the house but way tidier. The doors, leading to god knows where, were made of strong, dark and polished wood, and the walls were painted in a pure white colour.

The Father stopped right in front of the last room on the left. He turned around and looked at the eye patch-wearing, smiling as he did so.

"Well, this is your room." he said in the tone he'd used since he'd met him.

He then lifted his gaze and stared behind Ciel, keeping his smile and his tone soft.

"Could you please show him around, Sebastian?"

Ciel turned around and it took him a lot of control to not jump at the sight of the raven teen behind him. The taller teen wore an indifferent expression, nodding at the Father's request.

'He's been behind me this whole time and I haven't noticed a bloody thing...' the cerulean eyed teen scowled inwardly.

He scolded himself for his inattention.

A Phantomhive should never let his guard down. He'd learnt that during that night.

_He'd been so naïve to think that nobody could harm kind people. Kind people like his parents. At the moment, those good-hearted people were staring at him, unseeing and lifeless. Pinning him under their stare. Burning themselves in his mind forever._

"Well, good night, Ciel. Sleep well because tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you, my dear son." Kelvin said, forgetting the limits Ciel had set regarding their 'relationship'.

He even dared to ruffle the dark hair of the latter before leaving.

Ciel glared at the man coldly, swearing that he'd find out why the man was so weird and that he'd make him pay for treating him like that.

The teen was brought back to the present by a cough; Sebastian, if he remembered correctly, was looking at him, one eyebrow arched. Ciel couldn't really place the expression he wore, which he found very, _very,_ unnerving. He looked at the taller teen as he waited for the other to speak up.

"Well, let's begin the tour." he said in a polite tone.

Ciel liked that. He wasn't forced to sleep with some idiots or some creeps, or so it seemed. That Sebastian had already marked a few good points in his opinion, as he was keeping his distance and seemed to know his place.

Said teen took a step forward, moving closer to the door as he reached for the silver door handle and pushed the door open.

The sight that welcomed the newcomer wasn't really what he'd expected.

Yes, he'd expected something better than the old, worn-off furniture in the other bedroom, but this...this was really something he couldn't have foreseen, considering the rest of the building ang the inhabitants.

Right in front of him were two king-sized beds covered by dark blue silken covers. The beds were made of dark wood in which motives had been carved. Next to each bed were night tables made of the same material than the bed, on which were candle-holders. As they walked further into the room, Ciel noted that everything seemed to be suited for his taste: The furniture, the walls, the decoration, even the curtains. The principal colours of the room were dark blue and black, his favourite ones.

But Ciel, though he had been used to this kind of luxury before _that_, felt uneasy about this place.

It was as if Kelvin had known everything about him. The thought made him shudder a bit. However he couldn't dwell too much on this seemingly coincidence as Sebastian led him to a door situated on their right side.

The latter led to a huge bathroom equipped with a shower and a separate bath tub as well as a toilet and the usual furniture you find in a bathroom. Everything was sparkling, reflecting the light.

What a contrast with the other parts of the house/shop.

As he showed him where the different objects were stocked, Sebastian only spoke a few words, still polite and emotionless. When he'd showed him everything, he said:

"I think you understood that I am your room mate. I hope we'll get along."

He once again held his hand out, his red eyes looking straight into Ciel's cobalt one. The younger teen shook the hand, trying to suppress all the horrible memories the crimson colour conjured to his mind. He succeeded and answered:

"I hope so too."

At least the other had made clear that he wasn't seeking a futile relationship such as friendship. He'd said "_get along_", not "_get along well_" or "_let's be friends_" (which would've been the worst).

Ciel felt blessed, though he didn't believe in God or such things, to have the most normal person of the place as his cohabitant.

Sure the older teen wore gloves, but who was he to judge, when he himself wore an eye-patch?

The dark teal haired teen took the navy blue pyjamas Sebastian had held out for him, and moved towards the bathroom, quickly putting his nightwear on and brushing his teeth before re-entering the sleeping room. He climbed into his bed, and nodded at his raven room mate who'd bid him a good night before returning to reading his book.

Ciel untied his eye patch, carefully putting it down on the night stand on his left. He slid under the silken covers, closing his eyes and scoffing a last time at the ridiculous thought of him having to do odd jobs before drifting off to a hopefully peaceful sleep.

Hah. Wishful thinking.

**A/N:**

**As I said, there's nothing really happening here...**

**Next chapter should be more eventful, I think. CIEL STARTS WORKING! **

**Please stay tuned!**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
